


Bubblegum Bunny

by Shanejayell



Category: Bubblegum Crisis
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Sylia needs warm bodies for a fashion show... but is something else going on?
Kudos: 2





	Bubblegum Bunny

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Bubblegum Crisis, they all belong to the original creators. This fic features characters from most of the original BGC episodes, so it technically contains spoilers.

Bubblegum Bunny

Priss Asagiri looked at the other women, her brown hair falling into her eyes a bit. "You have GOT to be joking," she said flatly, the biker leaning up against the wall in her tight set of black riding leathers.

"Why would I joke?" Sylia Stingray asked, the black haired business woman meeting their eyes calmly.

"But..." Nene Romanova blinked, "bunny suits?"

"I need models for the next Silky Doll fashion show," Sylia's eyes twinkled a bit, "and since I thought you could use some extra cash..."

"No was in hell," Priss said flatly.

"How much cash?" Linna Yamazaki asked, the brown haired fitness instructor looking at Sylia thoughtfully.

Sylia smiled wickedly as she saw Priss going for the door, "As much as one of our Knight Saber missions."

"Seriously?" Priss stopped in the doorway.

"I've had some disturbing hints of possible trouble," Sylia said calmly, "it's part of why I'm asking you to do this."

"Well," Nene hesitated, "if it's Knight Saber business, I guess we could do it."

"For that kind of money, I'm in," Linna agreed with a nod.

"Priss?" Sylia asked after a moment.

Priss seemed to be gritting her teeth as she calculated exactly how short she might be this month. "All right," she growled, "I'll go it."

"Oh good," Sylia clapped her hands briskly as she said, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Early," Priss grumbled as she stalked out, Linna and Nene soon following.

Mackey Stingray entered quietly, the brown haired boy looking at his older sister. "There isn't any threats, are there?" he blinked.

"Of course not," Sylia smirked.

"So why are you...?" Mackey asked as she lead the way out of the room.

Sylia walked them into a room, the table there covered with samples. Picking up a lacy number she said, "I just want to see them in these."

"Oh shit," Mackey whimpered, quickly cupping his hands beneath his nose to try and catch the nosebleed.

The next day certain people began to arrive at the Silky doll, each summoned by exclusive invitations. Reika Chang nodded respectfully to Sylia as the reddish brown haired singer said, "Thank you for the invitation."

"You're welcome," Sylia purred, "I'm sure you'll see something you'll like."

Reika smiled slightly, "I hope so."

As Reika entered the Silky Doll a cloaked figure walked up to Sylia, the oddly old fashioned garment concealing her face. "Are you sure we should...?" the woman asked.

"I wanted to tell Priss earlier," Sylia held the door open for her, "but there never seemed to be a right time."

"I hope it's not too much of a shock," the woman fretted as Sylia waved her in.

"I think Priss should be too distracted by her outfit," Sylia sounded amused, watching a scooter drive up.

"I'm not late am I?" the blonde haired, dusky skinned girl asked as she hurried up.

"Just in time, Lisa," Sylia nodded hello. "It'll still be a few minutes till the show begins."

Lisa Valente smiled, the younger women looking like a grade schooler, not a university grad. "I can't wait," she said as she rushed in.

A car came to a stop then the elegant business woman emerged. "Miss Stingray," Madigan nodded, her Irish accent providing a charming lilt to her voice.

"Madigan," Sylia kissed her cheek, "just in time. You ready for the show?"

"I'm more looking forward to spending time with you afterwards," Madigan purred, her hand resting on Sylia's hip.

"Mackey," Sylia turned as her little brother arrived, "can you greet the rest of the ladies? I need to check on the girls."

"Right," Mackey nodded, his black suit making him look a bit like a waiter.

Sylia strode through the building past the displays then into the back room where the clothes awaited. "How's everything going?" she asked with a false sort of brightness.

"Sylia," Priss turned, the black bunny ears she was wearing matching the skimpy blue lingerie she was wearing, "what IS this?"

"Did I forget to mention it's a lingerie show?" Sylia blinked innocently.

"I can't wear this," Nene squeaked, the smaller woman nervously adjusting the straps of her nearly transparent pink teddy as her bunny ears flopped cutely.

Sylia handed over the matching bra and panties from the clothing rack as she said, "These should help."

"Not by much," a blushing Nene pulled them on.

"You're taking this awfully calmly," Sylia looked at Linna.

Linna shrugged, her pert breasts snugly held by the bustier she had on, her matching green bunny ears standing up cutely. "It's about as revealing as some of the outfits I wear at the gym," she noted, tugging at the green cloth.

"If it helps any," Sylia noted, "I'm going out in costume too."

Priss growled deeply in the back of her throat. "I really wonder if the pay is worth this," she loudly grumbled as she pulled a matching set of blue stockings on then clipped them in place with the garter belt.

"So, the bunny ears are for Easter?" Nene asked as she pulled on the pink gloves that went with her costume.

"Got it," Sylia said as she stripped gracefully, folding up and setting aside her woman's suit to reveal creamy pale flesh. With a unhurried grace she picked out her lingerie, "And I have a Easter bonus for each of you too."

"Nice," Linna grinned as she finished off her outfit with a antique green choker.

"Better be a big bonus," Priss bitched as she tied back her hair, revealing her shoulders and the base of her neck.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Sylia murmured as she dressed in the white lace.

Out in the store Mackey took center stage, adjusting his tie nervously. "Welcome all to the Silky Doll exclusive Easter show," he said, "I hope you'll enjoy it all."

"Ready?" Linna asked as they moved towards the waiting door.

"No, but do we have a choice?" Priss grumped.

"Just keep reminding yourself how much we're being paid," Nene noted.

"And your bonus," Sylia smirked, knowing just what was waiting for them.

Linna strode out first, her steps confident. "First up is Linna," Mackey narrated as she strode up to the guests, "dressed in a elegant french bustier, gloves and stockings."

'Oh my god,' Linna's eyes widened as she saw a certain face amid a very familiar crowd, 'that's Vision!'

Reika Chang's eyes were warm with appreciation, her gaze not leaving Linna as she strode by them, then back to the change room. "God she's gorgeous," Reika sighed.

"Sylia," Linna's voice came out oddly strangled:"what are you up too?"

"Next up," Sylia gave Priss a not so delicate shove.

Priss strode out, the frown on her face warring with the look of her blue bra and panties. "Priss is wearing out midnight bra and panties." Mackey said calmly, his face reddened from the blood rushing to his cheeks, "along with matching garters in stockings."

'Damn that Sylia, what's she pulling now?' Priss wondered as she walked up to the watching crowd. The woman with the cloak met her eye then flipped the cloak's hood back, revealing silvery hair and kind eyes.

This time Priss did stumble, but the woman reached out to steady her. "Head on back," Sylvie smiled warmly, "we'll talk later."

"Priss is white as a sheet," Nene blinked as Priss returned to the changing room, "Sylia, what are you...?"

"You're next," Sylia shooed her out, "knock 'em dead!"

"And now Nene is modeling..." Mackey started.

"Whoot!" a woman cheered, "Go Nene!"

"Lisa?!" Nene blurted, suddenly wishing she could cover herself as she saw the younger woman sitting in the front row.

Lisa was grinning as she watched Nene, "You look a lot sexier in that than your uniform."

Looking out at Nene Sylia smiled, then turned back to Linna and Priss, "I hope you like your bonuses?" she waved to the crowd.

"How did you save her?" Priss demanded, looking torn between hugging Sylia and pounding her one.

"Sylvie was a boomer, no matter how advanced," Sylia reminded her, "and I have my father's data files. Repairing and reactivating her took some effort on Dr. Raven and my part, but nothing more than that."

"And why is Reika here?" Linna demanded.

"I thought you had some unfinished business," Sylia smiled.

"True," Linna conceded.

"You..." a redly blushing Nene staggered back into the room with them.

Sylia smirked, "You've got lipstick on your cheek."

"Ack," Nene quickly rubbed it off. "How did you know Lisa even liked me that way? I didn't even know!"

"You didn't notice?" Linna blinked.

Priss nodded, "I thought it was obvious."

"Meanies," Nene pouted.

"Would you all like to earn a bit more money?" Sylia asked calmly.

"How?" Priss sounded even more wary then normal.

Linna raised a eyebrow, "And is it going to cost us more dignity?"

"I'm going to give our guests the chance to try on samples," Sylia said with a sly smile, "would you like to help them?"

Priss, Nene and Linna exchanged a single glance, "We'll do it!"

End

Notes: A more than slightly OOC original BGC fic for Easter. :) I continue to believe most of the cast is bi if not actually gay, so a fic like this kinda makes sense.


End file.
